Predator
by Sufferb4me
Summary: 5 years have past since Riddick left Kyra on New Mecca. 5 years for her hatred and bitterness to grow. Now, a bounty hunter, Kyra gets the job she's always wanted. But things get messy when she's forced to side with Riddick and escape a deadly fate. R
1. The Job

**Post Pitch Black, Pre COR. Warning- Do not take this too seriously. This is just a sort of fun adaptation of both characters. I loved COR, but it did nothing for my creativity and I haven't been able to get a decent story line from it, so I'm sticking with Post Pitch Black COR-never-happened kind of thing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING that has to do with Pitch Black or COR.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

The music was thundering, pulsating. The club full to the brim with sweating, gyrating bodies, writhing beneath the flashing lights and lasers. They came in vinyl and leather, PVC and latex, spikes and chains, studs and buckles. They ground against each other, the latest songs their god; the newest drug their goddess. It seemed so simple, their lives, so worry free.

Kyra watched with a momentary envy, but her emerald eyes redirected to the screen before her. She sat deep in the shadows of the club, in a booth all to herself. Before her was a laptop, her fingers hovering over the keys. They began to move skillfully across the letters and numbers, the clack never heard over the bass coming from the dance floor. A log in screen came to form and her eyes never once blinked as she typed.

**>>Username>> **Kyra Black

**>>Password>> **Predator

**>>Retina Scan>>** Verified

**>>Welcome Kyra Black. Ranking 1 of 379>>**

Screen after screen popped up before her, pictures of those that were hers, the men, the woman. The ones that lived, the ones that didn't. The ones in Slam, the ones in graves. Her eyes were narrowed, the flashing of the screen reflected in her pupils. She was slowly sucked in to this world of convicts and money, where time was of the essence and pain had no place.

Her fingers were like a blur on the pad of keys, her face a mask, eyes never blinking as she accepted a new job. But suddenly, as her target came to the screen, her fingers came to a stop, and she inhaled sharply. Those eyes, so familiar, staring back at her like quick silver. She swallowed and wetted her lips, eyes never leaving the screen.

1,000,000 credits for him alive. His price had gone up since the last time she was offered the job, almost three years ago. At the top of the screen a clock appeared, counting down, only a minute before the job would be passed on, before the page would expire. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. She knew a man that went after Riddick, once. He used to hold the number one ranking among the bounty hunters. He went by the name Johns. He didn't survive. But she was better than that red neck fuck…right?

Her finger hovered over the Y key, twitching. Thirty seconds to decide. Thirty seconds to decide whether or not to come face to face with the man left her almost five years ago. Left her to fend for herself…a child. Thoughts flew raced though her mind, mentally pacing. Fifteen seconds…Do it Kyra…..Ten seconds….nine seconds….Take the job….eight seconds….seven seconds…DO IT KYRA!…..six seconds….five….four…DO IT NOW…three…two..

A single finger connected with the Y key…the screen disappearing. A message appeared written in red lettering.

**!WARNING! RICHARD B. RIDDICK IS EXTREMLY DANGEROUS.**

**Bring him to us alive, and the bounty will be yours. You have 168 hours**.

She sat back in the seat, closing the screen as she did. She was shaking, her mouth had gone dry…but a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips and she began to laugh, softly at first, then louder, and louder till those next to her began to stare. After years of wondering when it would happen, she was finally offered the job of Richard B. Riddick, one of the most dangerous men she had ever come into contact with.

She had spent a year of grieving, wondering when he would come back for her. He had left her, fifteen, on New Mecca with the holy man, Iman. And as the days grew into weeks, and weeks grew into months, that grief inside of her grew into something much more dangerous.

After a year, she left New Mecca and the careful eyes of Iman, and found her self on board a ship filled with bounty hunters, wannabes, and those that wanted to train. She was sixteen then, almost seventeen, her body long since filled out into a woman's. She fought hard on that ship, through the training, with taunts from the men, multiple rape attacks. But she learned to survive…to kill. After a year of training, she was sent out as a highly skilled mercenary, working for 'The Company'.

'The Company' was a corporation that ran through a computer site. No one knew exactly who or what they where, just that they put up the bounty, you did the rest. They had head quarters on a desolate planet called Llexim; it was where you brought your convict. Dropped them off at the front gate of this giant Slam, and the company sent you the credit through the site where you could easily access it through the Galaxy Bank. It was a good system, worked well. Nobody asked questions and nobody got hurt.

Since her first mission, she had become one of the most dangerous bounty hunters, almost as notorious as Mr. Riddick himself. The convicts knew who she was, feared her like the fucking boogey man. She had a bank account that rivaled her competitors, and used the credits to buy a ship, and a fuck load of weapons. She also sent credit to Iman every now and then; he had a new wife and child.

The club that she found herself in now was one of her favorite spots, for the moment. She didn't stay on certain planets for too long, sometime the convicts decided they wanted to find _you_ instead, and she didn't really didn't like them coming into her home in the middle of the day when she slept…there was always a lot of blood and it got all over her clothing and sheets and walls, it just wasn't worth it. So she moved around a lot. But at the moment, she was living on a planet called Pyroke.

The club, BarCode, was one of the local underground clubs that's featured good booze, great music, and even better drugs. The locals all wore too much make up, had multi-tonal hair, and seemed to live in vinyl. Kyra fit in perfectly. In the five years since the Hunter-Grazna crash, her hair had grown back down to the middle of her back in dark black curls. Her skin had grown pale from the lack of sunlight. It seemed that convicts only came out at night.

She had sprouted a few good inches, and now stood close to 5'11. Her body was her weapon, she kept in prime shape; strong, defined legs, small waist, petite yet powerful shoulders and arms. Even though she worked on her body, she never lost her feminine curves. She was quite proud of her self for that, considering most of her fellow female Mercs looked like bull dykes.

Kyra took a deep breath; she had seven days, starting now to find Riddick. Something inside her stomach turned over, a sudden nauseaness eating away at her.

" Fuck…" she said softly, closing her eyes. Ah, the nervousness that came before every hunt. The adrenaline that began to pump through her limbs. But this was different. This was Riddick. She tried to reassure her self. " You can do this." She said, taking another deep breath. In almost five years, she had never once doubted herself, until now. She looked down at her watched on her wrist. She programmed it for 168 hours and stood, taking the laptop under her arm.

" Ready or not, here I come." She said and she slowly made her way for the door. She wasn't quite sure was lay before her, this mission that so many other Mercs would have passed up in a heart beat. But she would find him, she would enjoy taking him away, watching that bastard being thrown back in slam for the rest of his miserable life. She felt herself frown for the bitterness of him leaving had never quite gone away.

But she would use that, use her hatred against him. He would be sorry, she would make him sorry for leaving her. Revenge was fucking sweet

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I would loveto get some reviews telling me what you think, whether or not it's worth continuing.**


	2. Riddick

**Chapter II**

The whistled sounded, echoing through the caves. It blended with the grunts of the workers and clank of tools. Riddick tossed down his pick and straightened himself, wiping the sweat from his brow. He inhaled deeply, his chest heaving. The temperature had risen profusely, his body covered in sweat, his mouth dry. The dust from the days work had settles on his flesh and left him in a light layer of soot.

He had been working in the mines for close to five years. After he left Jack with Iman, he knew he had to keep running. The bounties would not stop coming, and the mercs would never stop trying. If those fucks ever found out about Jack, they would use her against him in a heartbeat. So he left, left her in the capable hands of the Holy Man, and he ran.

He knew there was one place he could go that was notorious for convicts. It was a moon called Barse, off the government's radar. Many criminals found themselves here, working in the caves below the planets surface, mining for a substance called reatocarbon. Its exact use, no one quite knew, no one quite cared. But it lit the mines up like a light bulb, glowing red and in some places, deep in the rocks, silver. It was hard work, constantly digging it from the walls of the caverns. But hard work was all the criminals that lived on the planet seemed cut out for.

On the surface, not far above Riddick, was the city of Barse. It was dirty, dingy, and dark. The streets were littered with trash, the buildings crumbling at the edges. There was no police force, no type of authority except the company that ran the mines. Other than that, there were the stores where you could find really anything you needed to survive; food, clothing, etc. It wasn't a primitive city per say, but it wasn't the largest tourist spot in the galaxy either.

Riddick found refuge here, living day by day in his shit hole apartment. He worked hard, paid what little bills he had, and found himself in the bars. It was usually the same routine. Wake up, go to work, go to the bar, drink every man in the place under the table, take home the trashiest hooker he could find, fuck her, kick her out, and then go to sleep. It was a simple life, not a good life, but it was his life. It was what he chose in order to keep Jack safe.

"Riddick. Get your ass home. Your shifts over!" a man called from a station on a level of rock above him. Riddick looked up, peering from beneath his goggles and simply nodded and walked towards the elevator shaft. There were others waiting for the elevator, all covered in the same soot. Many of them looked like convicts, like a rowdy bunch. They held scares of past fights that they wore like badges of honor. The spoke of their kills, their rapes, their time in slam like they were fucking war heroes, proving who had the biggest cock, all thinking they were the baddest mother fuckers on the planet.

Riddick could give a shit less about these men, about their bull shit tales. He knew he was baddest mother fucker, he didn't need to prove shit. He had his few fights since he had arrived, fuckers thinking they were tougher then he, trying out the new guy. He quickly took care of that, and the others quickly discovered not to fuck with Mr. Richard B. Riddick.

The elevator opened and the men shuffled in, the stench of body odor close to over powering, but they quickly shot up to the surface level. Once out, Riddick hung up his tools in the small room near the elevator as did the others. The surface chamber had two large doors that opened to a smaller chamber that had the security gates and such. Riddick past through and the main doors, spilling him in to the parking perimeter, and past that, the city streets. He walked through the maze of hover crafts and through another security check point until he reached the side walk.

The sun had long since set and the streets were filled with the sounds of the night. Hover cars buzzing past him, screams and shouts, drunks being thrown form the bars, fights erupting only feet from him. It was the new 'old west'. An every-man-for-himself kind of place. Riddick pulled his goggles from his eyes, setting them upon his head. He continued down the dingy streets to his apartment only a block or so from the rowdiest bar.

The apartment building he lived in was tearing away at the edges, begging for some attention from a city council that didn't exist. He tromped through the trash in the hallways, ignoring the sounds of the crying children and the usual white noise. He came upon his door and pressed his thumb against an identification pad set into the wall. The door immediately opened with a 'whoosh' and he moved inside, the door shutting silently behind him.

The apartment was a one-room hole in the wall with a bullshit excuse for a bathroom. The cooling unit was running with a soft hum and the darkness of the room was inviting, so unlike the ever lit caves that he spent most of his time in. The floor was covered in empty whiskey bottles and dirty clothing that he had been meaning to clean for a month. The sheets were falling of the bed, clinging for dear life from one corner of the mattress. There was a table to the right of the bed that had empty food cartons and more empty bottles of booze. There was small refrigeration unit that was empty beside the table, and to the left of the bed was another door that led to the bathroom.

"Lights dim." Riddick spoke. His voice was gravely and grated against the silence of his room. The lights came on softly, illuminating the room over to slightly. He moved to the bathroom and door opened. " Shower on." He grumbled, the water spurting from the wall in the small shower. The water was tinged orange thanks to the shity plumbing in the building, and never quite ran clear.

Riddick peeled the clothes from his body, the sweat long since cooled against his dark skin. He stared into the cracked mirror for a moment, setting his goggles on the chrome countertop before him. He stepped into the shower, the water immediately washing the soot from his skin, leaving his tan flesh clean. He set his hands against the wall and bowed his head, letting the luke warm water caress his body.

He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed, something he rarely did. In this city, you had to be ever vigilant, his body somehow always ready to attack if the time came. But for that one moment he let his tired limbs relax. He breathed in deeply, his mind roaming. Jack…her young face popped into his mind and he sighed. He wondered how she was, as he did every day. Slightly angry at him self for letting the kid get to him, infiltrate the great Richard B. Riddick heart. He had a soft spot for the girl, and sadly enough, he cared about her well being. _Obviously_, he was on this hellhole planet for her.

But there was something off, something not quite right. But it was a fleeting feeling and it left just as quickly as it came. Riddick shook it off and passed it off as nothing but a lack of alcohol in his body. On that note, " Shower off." And he stepped out, grabbing at the closet thing to a clean towel he could find and began to dry himself.

The bars were calling to him.

He quickly threw on a black tank top that clung to his freshly cleansed skin, a pair of black pants that he tucked into a pair of knee high combat boots. It was a classic style that Riddick never quite felt the need to change. He shrugged off the shave, his face and head covered in stubble, and moved through the doors, credits in his back pocket.


	3. The Message

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Auto Pilot on." Kyra said as she leaned back in her chair. And automated voice repeated her commands and she unhooked the safety belt around her waist. Not only had she become a world class mercenary, but she was also a great pilot. It was part of the training.

Her ship was small and just enough for herself, her weapons, and whatever piece of shit convict she was taking back to slam. She had a single room with two cryo-tubes in the chance that wherever she had to go was a fucking long way; luckily she didn't have that far to go to find Riddick. The other two rooms where spilt between a bathroom and her own personal arsenal of weapons. It was a small ship, but it was fast and served her well.

Kyra stood and stared out before her. The great emptiness of space beckoning, begging for her. It was so lonely, so fucking solitary. Only a few planets to keep the glow alive, too keep it from being eternally black, eternally cold. But it was all the same, once you past those planets, once they burned away, you were left once again with nothing but darkness. Story of her fucking life.

Her own thoughts caused her throat to tightened and she quickly tried to busy herself. But it was only moments before a loud beeping filled the small spacecraft and Kyra jogged to the back where a large screen was set into the floor. The automated voice blared loudly. " Incoming message."

She accepted and stepped on the screen. Suddenly a hologram of a man she didn't know appeared before her. He was a pale pasty figure with stringy black hair and rat like features, the only thing that saved him form being completely pathetic was the large scar that ran down his cheek that forced him to look menacing. Yeah, he was definitely one of her kind.

" Kyra Black. It's a fucking honor." The man said. He spoke with an odd accent, something like Australian and even his voice seemed oily." I'm the Incinerator, but you can call me Vex." Kyra had heard of him before, he ranked second, right below her. He was one of the craziest mother fuckers she had ever had the displeasure of hearing about. He had been number one, but the scar on his eye caused him to be out of the game for a while, leaving Kyra to shoot almost immediately to his number once spot. But why the fuck was he talking to her.

She narrowed her eyes. She may have been a bounty hunter, but she never trusted any of her kind." What the fuck do you want?" she growled, raising her chin slightly. Vex chuckled and it was unnerving as fuck.

" I hear you got assigned to big bad Riddick." He said with a toothy grin. He desperately needed to brush his teeth.

Kyra raised an eyebrow. " Possibly, what's it to you?" Somehow, she wasn't surprised at his response, in fact, she was half expecting it.

" I want in." he said staring at her with a single beady black eye.

" No go." She immediately replied. There was no fucking way she was letting anybody in on her turf. Riddick was hers; these fucks already had their chance. Besides, this was personal.

" What do you mean, no go?" It was then that his entire demeanor changed. The grin dropped from his face and he snarled at her. "Do you even understand how fucked up this guy is. Look what he did to my fucking face!" Vex screamed, finger digging into the large scar that ran from the top of his eye down to the corner of his mouth, disfiguring his eye and pulling his lip at an odd angle.

This guy really was as out of his mind, but Kyra played with convicts and crazies all day. This fucking psycho merely amused her. She simply chuckled then shook her head. " I don't give a shit, Vex. Riddick is mine, but thanks for the offer."

Vex's face became a snarl and he tried to respond, but he was cut off as she stepped from the pad and the hologram disappeared.

She pursed her lips and a frown creased her brown. That was the first time she had ever heard of another Merc approaching his or her own kind, trying to get in on a mission. Bounty Hunters were highly unsocial creatures and unless they had their own personal team, they did not play well with others. Kyra was slightly unnerved by the entire situation but shook it off.

She was close to Barse, only a few hours away; she had other things to worry about. She'd done some quick research before she left, hacking into the main database of a mining company below the surface of Barse. She had heard the reputation the small planet had earned and knew almost instantly that's where she would find her prey.

She looked down at her watch. 158 hours left. She found herself in the bathroom, peering into the mirror, staring herself down. She pulled her long black curls back into a ponytail, smoothing them out of her face. She wore a pair of black pants that hugged her flesh and tucked into black combat boots. Her top half was covered by a simple black tank top, when she got off her ship she would add to that a vest and a few other gadgets to house her guns and knives.

But for the moment, she simply stared at herself, mentally prepping for what was about to come. She was vicious, she was a killer. Hate flowed through her veins and she knew that Riddick would be hers. His price went down a quarter if he was dead, but if it came to that, it wouldn't be a hard decision, Riddick would die.

She seemed so confident, she was .But she realized her hands where shaking. She cursed loudly, throwing her fist into the mirror, the glass shattering. " Your not fucking scared!" she screamed loudly, blood running down her hand. The glass showed down at her feet and she sank to her knees, her breath coming a little too fast. She couldn't let her nerves get the best of her. He would kill her if he sensed weakness. Wouldn't he? That hadn't really come up in her mind. Would he actually hurt her. He'd done it before, she thought bitterly

She swallowed and tried to calm her breathing, she had to get in the right mind set." Your not fucking scared." She whispered over and over again, " Your not fucking scared."

Not far from Kyra, Vex stood on his ship. "Thanks for the offer." Kyra replied before her hologram disappeared. Vex snarled and jumped off his own screen, his one black eye wide and raging. " Fucking little bitch." He had produced a knife from somewhere and was now repeatedly stabbing the screen where her figure had stood only moments ago. " Stupid, fucking, whore." He cried wildly as sparks flew around him.

"Vex!" a voice thundered and Vex tensed immediately, the knife falling from his hand in a small clatter. He peered up timidly from a veil of stingy black hair. The figure that housed the voice stared down at the rat like man before him.

Vex swallowed and cleared his throat. His body trembling, his voice quivering. He tried to speak once, but the fear seemed to catch his tongue. His tried once more, but his voice came out nothing more than a squeak. " She said no master. What are we to do now?" The figure took a step towards Vex and he sunk lower into himself, like a frightened animal. The figure reached out and ran a hand across Vex's head, petting him.

" Do not worry, Vex. She will lead us right to Riddick. You see, Kyra Black will attract our Riddick out into the open, and they will have their little reunion. For Riddick does not know his little pet had become the one thing he hates more than life itself. And as the element of surprise takes hold, my child, we will strike." The figure purred, his voice like poison, sweet and thick, deadly. "Riddick will be ours."

Vex looked up at his master, eye wide. " Do you think they know why we want him? 'The Company', I mean." he stumbled. The figure seemed to think for a moment before he spoke. " It does not matter, these things. If they do find out, it is only a small price to pay for something much greater."

* * *

**Whats this, a twist in the plot? Possibly! Probably not, but possibly. **


	4. The Arrival

**Chapter 4**

The door opened with a loud hiss and stopped as it came into contact with the ground. Kyra's boots padded down the ramp and the heat of Barse hit her like a fucking brick wall. She stopped in her tracks as sweat already formed beneath her vest. The heat seemed to suck her in, pull her from her ship and envelope in it's burning arms.

She grimaced but continued down the port and pushed through the crowded mass of people loading in and out of their ships. There was some security, but her shining badge on the collar of her vest squashed any questions as too why she carrying more fire power than any of the security guards. Most people immediately assumed she was a cop, not bothering to look at the fine print that read, 'BOUNTY HUNTER'. Stupid fucking people. But it got her through almost all security checks with out any static. It made things a lot easier. A little trick she learned from Johns.

She was on the streets in no time, and went about her routine. She wasn't sure how long she would have to be on the planet before she would find Riddick. Barse was quite large, but the city of Barse was not. There was a hotel around the corner from the docking port, or so her computer on the ship had read.

Her pale hands wrapped around her black duffle bag and she slung it over her shoulder, trudging in the direction she believed to be right. She kept her head down; green eyes cautiously eyeing her surroundings, taking them in with something like a photographic memory. Escape paths and the such began to form in her head as she turned the corner and there, before her, stood a large black building that simply read MOTEL. A few of the windows were broken and she heard the vicious cries of an infant coming from inside.

It was perfect, keeping a low profile was exactly what she wanted to do, considering her name and, to some, her face, was known quite well. She walked through the opening where there might have once been doors and to the front desk. A woman came from behind the desk and greeted her with a toothless grin.

" 'Ello love, 'ow can I 'elp you?" the woman asked, her fingers ready at the computer before her.

Kyra did her best to smile at the woman, " I need a room, just for tonight." She said, setting her bag beside her and looking around. The hall was still silent except for the clack of the woman nails on the computer pad.

" That'll be sixty five credit, love." She said looking back up.

Kyra handed the woman the credit as she reached over and placed Kyra's palm on a small machine that took an imprint of the underside of her hand.

" You're on the second floow', room one-twenteh'."

Kyra thanked her and found herself in the elevator. The doors closed and Kyra set down her bag and took a deep breath, a slightly trembling hand running through her hair. She leaned against the cool metal of the elevator and closed her eyes. She was suddenly sucked back five years before…

" But Riddick, you can't just leave me." She cried in astonishment, running after him. Her hand reached out and latched onto his forearm but he snatched it away, turning to the young Jack with a growl.

" Look kid, you can't come with me. It's too dangerous out there. Your safer here with the Holy Man." He said, continuing to walk toward the small skiff.

" No! No, I'll come with you and you can teach me everything you know, how to fight and-." But the young girl was cut off in her desperate plea.

" I don't want you around, Jack. Get that through your head. You have no place with me." He finally stated, frustration edging it's way into his ominous growl. " I'm a fucking convict. You're a little girl."

" No, NO!" she argued, tears welling in her eyes as fought the truth. Strong dark hands wrapped around her shoulders as Iman came behind her.

" Let him go, girl." He said softly, " Let him go."

She sobbed, " No. He saved me, he saved my life. I have to go with him, I have to!"

But the ramp closed and Riddickd silhouette disappeared inside the ship. Jack fought Imans grasp, finally breaking free and running towards the ship, but it was too late and Jack fell to her knees, crying, staring up as Riddick left her in the dust, left her with Iman, left her alone…

The sudden ding of the elevator brought Kyra back to reality and she jumped, hands reaching for her gun, but the doors opened to an empty hallway. She paused for a moment to collect herself and she picked up her bag and started down the hall until she got to her door. She placed her palm on the pad and the doors opened before her as she stepped inside. The room was dark and humid.

" Lights on." She commanded instantly, the room suddenly bright.

" Cooling unit on." The soft hum of the cooling unit began and cool air was suddenly pumped into the room.

Kyra threw her bag on the bed and did a quick survey of the room. Bed, bathroom, refrigeration unit and window. She walked to the window, her fingers pulling down the blinds to reveal the city outside. Her green eyes peered out the dirty window and she immediately spotted a small club across the street that seemed to overflow with filth. It was a good place to start looking, better than anything she supposed. She pulled back her hand and the blinds snapped back to their original form.


	5. The Hunt, The Kiss

**So it's a little long, but it makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. And remember, as I said before. Do not take this too seriously. I'm not trying to nail Riddick and Kyra on the head, this is my adaptation of the two character. But anyway, I hope you enjoy…it gets a little Rated R at the end, just to be warned.**

**Chapter 5**

The bar was notorious for it's sex, drugs, and violence. There was constantly mass chaos erupting from within it's dank brick walls, and it seemed that any second the entire place would implode. The doors were bursting with the scum that found themselves in never ending barroom brawls, or being led to the alley by one of the whores. There was never a dull moment.

Riddick sat at the end of the bar, arms folded across his broad chest, silver eyes hidden behind his dark goggles. He sat in the corner, half in shadow, his back to the wall. He would never sit with his back to another human being, especially not these fucks that piled into this place. Before him sat his third shot of whiskey. He hadn't been there for more than twenty minutes, and he couldn't seem to drink himself worthless fast enough. His hand reached out, grasping the glass and lifting it to his lips. He tilted his head back, the liquid gliding down his throat, burning and settling in his stomach. That old familiar sting.

He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and slammed the glass on the bar. The bartender, a tall slender man with graying hair, looked over and nodded, bringing the bottle with him and refilling the glass. But Riddick reached out and closed his large paw around the neck of the bottle. The bartender looked up with wide eyes, caught off guard.

" Leave the bottle." Riddick growled heavily, tearing it from the mans hand and leaning back, placing it between his legs. The bartender never once questioned him and quickly walked away to busy himself with someone less frightening. Riddick lifted the bottle to his lips and drank heavily before returning to the bottle back to his lap.

His eyes rested upon a red head at the opposite end of the bar. Her hair fell in unnatural crimson curls, her skin too pale, her make up too heavy. But she had a decent body and a pretty mouth that Riddick was sure she knew how to use. Fuck it, she'd do for tonight. Not like he was fucking picky. He was just looking to get off on whatever piece of ass that was around. He believed the whore went by the name of Anna, but he honestly didn't give a fuck, it was his name she would crying anyway.

But Riddicks attention was suddenly snatched away as shouting erupted on the other side of room, a small table of five men. The voices could be heard above the rest, which was a feat all on it's own. Riddick knew four of the guys. He worked with ruddy bastards, but it was the fifth man that he was unsure of. He was medium height, with broad shoulders and a head that seemed too small for his body. Riddick watched with mild interest as the other men shouted, as if they were arguing about something.

He turned back to his booze but his ears pricked up when he heard his name and noticed the new guy was heading his way. The others shouted after him, something about they had his back. The new guy, whose name was apparently Ivan, stumbled over through the crowed, speaking to Riddick as he did.

" You, " He slurred, pointing a finger. " Your fucking Riddick. You're the one they all talk about! You're the one that fucking killed my brother in slam, in a riot where your ass tried to escape." Ivan growled. The bar was starting to go quiet and heads were turning. Riddick smirked as the man came closer. It had been some time since anyone was stupid enough to get this close to him, and threaten him on top of it. The new guy rambled on and Riddick took another long swig of his whiskey as the man drew a long knife that had been tucked beneath his vest.

This caught Riddicks attention, and he put down the bottle and stood." You're fucking with the wrong guy, asshole." He growled. He was in no mood to be fucked with, as if he ever was, but tonight in particular he was feeling unnaturally agitated.

The man twirled the blade in his hands. Sober he might have been skilled, but the amount of booze in his blood stream was all to apparent as he teetered dangerously from side to side. " Fuck you Riddick." The man replied, going still. Riddick felt that familiar tingle stream through his limbs. The animal awaking, stretching out inside of him…the animal that lived inside of him, dormant until it came time for the fight. Adrenaline began to course through him as he felt the heavy reassurance of his shiv tucked into his pants.

The bar was silent as the two men stared each other down. An old wild west face off. But the silence didn't last long as Ivan roared and came running, blade swinging. But it was a pitiful attack and Riddick quickly moved out of the way, his hands closing on the mans collar, using his own momentum to throw him into the brick wall, head first. His skull hit the brick with a sickening thud and he crumbled at Riddick feet.

The crowed had erupted in sound; shouts, chairs scraping against the floor. Riddick felt movement behind him and moved just in time to dodge a mans fist. It was one of the fucks he worked with that had been sitting at the table. They were all coming towards him now. The man before swung once more and Riddick ducked, his own fist catching the mans jaw with a blistering crack.

Another ran towards him, jabbing with a small knife the size of his palm. Riddick knocked the blade from the mans hand and quickly reached out, fingers wrapping around the mans throat. Movement behind him and he turned, using the man as a shield. His human shield cried out as his friend impaled him where Riddick once stood.

Riddick tossed the man aside and pulled his shiv, slicing across the one of the men's abdomen. Then there were two coming towards him at once. Riddick ducked and caught one of them with his boot, sending him flying into the bar, bottles crashing around him. The other lunged with his knife, his moves faster than the rest and Riddick moved to the left, the right, dodging until he found the right moment to bring his shiv across the mans throat, blood pouring from the wound as the body flopped backwards.

A piece of wood caught him under his chin as somebody came behind him, choking him with the broken table leg. Riddick reached back grabbed the mans shoulders, going to his knees and bring the man over his hand before him. His hand snapped the mans neck with a loud pop and he stood, silver eyes flashing as he looked around. The people in the bar sank back as far as they could as they watched him, eyes wide. He stuffed his shiv into his boot and walked over to his barstool, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and walking out the bar. Whispers came from behind him and the sounds of the crowed in awe at the carnage that was left.

Kyra watched from the darkness of the shadows as he emerged from the club. Her breath caught in her throat as she laid her emerald eyes on him. Emotions she hadn't felt in years welled inside on her and she fought to push them away. She couldn't afford emotion right now; her target was making his way down the sidewalk. She needed to be strong. She found the hate she held for the man and fed herself on that. Forcing herself to remember how she felt when he left her.

It was enough to provoke her anger and she softly moved down the street behind him. She was skilled in tracking her prey and she moved with agility.

Riddick began to walk back towards his apartment, when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped, and the footsteps stopped. He was amazed that the assholes as the bar were actually going to continue this after he damn near killed a few inside. But…

" I thought you fucks would've had enough?" he said turning, but the street behind him was empty. He removed his shiv and lifted his goggles and placed them over his head. He surveyed the street, but there was no one. Kyra had her back to the alley wall, listening as his voice rang out from the empty street. She did not dare to peer around the corner until she heard his footsteps continue and she then she moved to attack.

Riddick listened for a long moment, waiting for any sound, but there was nothing, no one. He turned around and continued to walk, but this time he was listening for footsteps. His own stride had slowed as he listened. His follower couldn't weigh that much, a smaller man, his footsteps softer. They were closer this time, closer yet…his hand tightened on the blade as he listened. The person was right behind him, he heard the sound of a knife being pulled and He quickly swung around with the blade, the bottle of whiskey crashing to the concrete. But to his amazement, the figure ducked just as fast came back up, blade slicing across his shoulder and jumped back.

Riddick looked down in astonishment as blood began to well in the cut. He looked back to the man before him, But, to his amazement, it was not a man, but a young woman. Her green eyes narrowed and red lips parted ever so slightly. But Riddick frowned and took a step back. Those features so familiar, and he knew almost instantly it was Jack, just all grown up.

" Hello Riddick." She purred ever so slightly. His eyes had gone a little wide around the edges and it was a moment Kyra would treasure forever…the moment she caught Richard B. Riddick by surprise.

Riddick was dumb founded. Never in a million years would he have thought something like this would have happened. There before him, in all her vicious glory, stood Jack. It was something out of a dream, or perhaps a nightmare as he reached out and ran his fingers across the wound. He rubbed his blood between his fingers and looked up.

" Hello Jack." He replied, looking back up. They stared at each other for a long moment, Riddick watching with apprehension and curiosity at the entire situation, and Kyra watched him, waiting for his next move. Had it been anyone else, she would have pulled out her gun, beat the shit out of him, and put him in restraints. But Riddick was better than that. He wouldn't go down easily. In fact, she wasn't quite sure he would go down at all.

It was Riddick who broke the silence. " You wanna tell me what's going on , Jack?"

She quickly spat back at him, " It's not Jack. The names Kyra, and I'm a new animal." She growled. And it was then that Riddick noticed the shiny badge on the collar of her vest. The badge he had seen all too many times. It suddenly made sense he let out a small chuckle.

" Fucking bitch…" he said softly, but Kyra only smiled.

" Your mine, Riddick." She growled, hand reaching for her gun, but Riddick only smiled and before she could grab her gun he had ran into an alleyway. She quickly moved after him, turning into the alley and disappeared into the darkness. It was then that she realized what a stupid fucking mistake she had made. The alley was almost too dark for her too see. Her footsteps crunched on the gravel as she took slow steps, her breathing echoing off the walls. There was no sound or sight of Riddick. She had lost him that easily. That was when she felt his arms wrap around hers, knocking the gun from her hands to the ground. He had been behind her and now he pushed her up against the wall, his arms holding both hers at an odd angle. She cried out and tried to fight, but the more she struggled the more pressure he put on her shoulder and she felt like they were both going to dislocate.

" Fuck you." She spat as her cheek raked against the wall. He pressed his body against hers and pressed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. Scenting her. It frightened Kyra, and Riddick could tell.

" Come to get me did ya Kyra?" he mocked. " Doing a pretty good job, huh Merc." He growled. She cried out in anger and frustration, but he weighed her down. Kyra couldn't believe what was happening. She had taken in hundreds of convicts, and in minutes Riddick had her at his mercy. It was un-fucking-believable.

But in a that second, she felt Riddick shift his weight and it was all that she needed to slip one arm free and connect her elbow with his face. He jumped back and came loose, but there was still the little problem of not being able to see her assailant. But she kicked anyway, and connect, but his fist lashed out and crashed across her cheek. Pain erupted and she saw spot in the darkness. But the second blow she managed to avoid, her own fist coming into contact to his mouth with a crack. He grunted and lashed out again, but this time he didn't hit her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her into the far wall. She connect with a dull thud and gasped for air. Riddick grabbed her arms and held them above her head and pushed his lower body against hers, keeping her legs from lashing out as him. She cried out in frustration and Riddick growled and pushed her harder against the wall. She fought better than any man on this planet, and he had even had the upper hand. They had both gone still, their heavy breathing the only sound that filled the alley.

Kyra could smell the sweat on his body, the scent of blood on his flesh. In that moment, she was suddenly very aware of her own body reacting to his being pressed heavily against hers, creating one long line of flesh. All those years and she had never once thought of Riddick in any other way than her savior and tormenter, but as he pressed against her, trapping her against his body, her mind was thinking other things. She was almost embarrassed at her thoughts, at her body. Her cheeks burned red and she swallowed hard, her mouth gone dry.

Riddick felt it too, the scent of her body, pheromones. He was suddenly aware that she was no longer Jack, but Kyra. No longer a little girl, desperate for his attention, but a woman, a viscous killer than packed one hell of a punch. He had never been so turned on in his life. He let out a low growl and Kyra whimpered, but not from fear. This was the last thing Kyra had expected to happen.

Riddick leaned his face down, and his lips hovered over hers. Her pulse had gone up and her breathing was shallow, she felt him pressed hard and ready against her body and she let out a soft moan. Her tongue flicked out and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, the coppery taste resting on her tongue as Riddicks lips found hers. She greeted him with an open mouth as they locked into a near violent kiss. Kyra freed a leg and wrapped it around his waist. Riddick let on of her hands go and placed it on her hip, pulling her leg closer to his body. She moved her free and placed it around his neck and soon both her hands were free and reached around her back for a quick moment.

She pulled both his hands together, placing them on her firm breast. She moaned into his mouth. They had yet to break the kiss. Riddick ran his hands over her body hungrily until he felt the cool metal against his wrist and two dull clicks of the restraints. He broke the kiss and looked down at his bound wrist and then back up at Kyra who watched him with a smirk. He took a step back and could help but chuckle, she was a fucking genius. He'd never seen that coming.


	6. To Flee

**Okay, so sorry about my little hiatus. I moved and couldn't get my internet hooked up and it was a huge fiasco and the world came crumbling down around me, But I finally got things worked out and put up the next chapter. Oh, and I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and for all the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it! Anyway, here you go loves!**

-----------------

Riddick's silver eyes narrowed at the restraints now enclosing his wrist. Kyras breathing was shallow, she couldn't believe in the midst of being felt up by a man she _once _considered her brother, she had managed to remember the task at hand…taking Riddick into custody. And thought she was moist between her thighs and her outlook on Riddick had suddenly changed and was quite different from when she was fifteen, she was still first and foremost a bounty hunter, and her bounty was now staring at her with a sort of surprised rage that she was sure was not common to the convict.

" If you wanted to get kinky, you could have at least warned me first…" Riddick growled. Kyra snorted and pushed herself off the wall. " Funny." She popped her knuckles and cleared her throat, " And don't even think about running, if you get more than ten feet away from me those restraints will send a shock through your body harsh enough to bring even you to the fucking ground. Now lets go." She growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the street. She grabbed the gun at her feet as they spilled out of the alley.

Riddick shrugged her hand off his arm violently and stared at her for a long moment. There was a way out of this…he just had to figure it out. She would slip up, she was too nervous, too skittish around him. She should would fuck up, even momentarily, and he would take charge of the situation. All he had to do was wait. He was surprised at her. She had become much more complex that he would have ever expected.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kyra suddenly went very still, her eyes wide and showing all too much white. He too felt a presence and turned to see two figures at the end of the street. One tall, slender cloaked frame, and another shorter, greasy looking creature with a wide grin, a dagger dancing in his hands.

The street was silent, empty…trash floated across the road as an invisible wind pushed it. " Shit…" Kyra spoke softly, her eyes narrowing on Vex and the billowy figure next to him. She saw only the creatures leather like lips and pale withered skin and the shallow breathing coming from beneath the cloak and shadows. Vex snickered and the sound echoed around them. They stood at the end of the street, bathed in pale moonlight. And though they were almost 50 feet away from them, when the hidden creature spoke, his voice seemed to caress even the most intimate parts of Kyras body. She pursed her lips and fought the urge to cover herself from the invasion.

" Give Riddick to us." It was a simple request. But the creatures voice was dark and slithered around Riddick and Kyra like a boa, suffocating.

It took Kyra a long moment before she could find her voice. Riddick said nothing. His face a placid mask, his eye hidden beneath the goggles.

"He's my prisoner." Kyra spoke, her voice echoing off the walls unlike the cloaked being. " I will not give him to you."

Riddick looked over at Kyra. She looked out of the corner of her eye and turned her head and frowned slightly. But Riddick simply turned back, his face never changing. Kyra pursed her lips, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. Her mind calculated the quickest way out of this mess, the fastest way to the docks. She waited for the creature to speak, and she did not have to wait long.

" Very well." He said slowly, deliberately. " If you will not give him to us, then we will take him…" the figure growled and Vex laughed hysterically, reaching for his lower back. Kyra knew exactly what he was going for and did the same. The cloaked figure began to moved forward and it was if his feet didn't even touch the ground. He seemed to hover as Vex produced two guns and fired rapidly at Kyra and Riddick.

" GO!" Kyra yelled as she pulled her gun, shooting back. Her and Riddick turned, running towards the shipping dock. Their feet pounded of the concrete as they dipped and dodged the clash of bullets. They turned a corner and pressed themselves up against the wall. Kyra turned and fired rapidly, those in the street screaming and running, panic erupting as Vex shot back. " You want to feel me in, kid?" he asked.

" Well, you already know the greasy little fuck, Vex. You gave him that scar. The other, I'm not sure. But he scares the shit out me." She confessed as she looked up at him. " But I think they may be after you… _kid._" She spat. Riddick snorted as Kyra ducked, bullets raining down on them. Riddick grabbed her arm." Lets go."

Despite the fact that she was apparently no longer calling the shots and it pissed her the hell off, she let him drag her into the crowed of people as they pushed through. They ran, and Kyra felt a shot ring past her head as Riddick slammed into her, knocking them both out of the way of another spurt of bullets. Shouts erupted behind them, in front of them, on all sides as they found their way into the shipping docks. Kyra turned and managed to get a few shots off. But they hit nothing, seemed to go straight through the cloaked one. Kyra picked up her pace, the pair was closer than she had thought. " Faster, c'mon." she cried. Riddick took a moment to scowled at her. " I can go faster, but your restraints aren't helping any. Keep your ass up so I don't get shocked-"

" TURN." she cried, interrupting as she pushed him around a corner. She could see her ship up ahead at one of the ports. Shots erupted behind her and now, joining Vex was the ship dock security. They slammed past people but most were smart and just got the hell out of their way. They ran upon her ship and stopped as the key board beeped loudly for an entry pass code.

" 960..." Kyra shouted as she pressed her back to Riddick and fired off two shots at the oncoming security. Riddick typed the code in as she spoke, but she was mumbling, too busy firing. " Kyra."

"96058, no 158-" she said as she shot another. Riddick turned,. " WHAT IS THE CODE!" he yelled. Kyra stopped and turned around" 9601582." she said as he put in the code. The main doors opened. " Wasn't so hard now was it." he said was they ran into the ship, shots ringing out into the hull as the doors slammed shut. She sat in the pilots chair, her fingers racing over the control panel as she looked out and saw a line a people firing at her ship. She was taking too much damage. " Get us out of her Kyra." Riddick spoke from the darkness behind her. It was then that an automated voice erupted. " YOU DO NOT HAVE CLEARANCE TO EXIT THE SHIPPING DOCK. YOU DO NO HAVE CLEARANCE TO-"

The ship scratched loudly and ground against the docking supports that held her ship down. The ship burst free and rocked violently, threatening not to leave as sparks flew up around her. " SHIT!" she cried out. The ship grunted and the haunting screech of metal against metal echoed around them. But suddenly, the ship lurched forward and took off, throwing Kyra into the back of her seat. Riddick's hands tightened around the metal pole he held onto as the sound of gun shots faded quickly behind them.

Vex roared and fired endlessly, emptying his gun at a target that no longer was there. He threw down his weapon like a four year old having a tantrum. " God Dammit." He turned and let out a yelp as Ciricose appeared behind him, his eyes glowing red beneath the cloak. His pale hand shot out and wrapped around Vexs neck. " You let them get away Vex.." He growled as Vex slowly began to leave the ground. " These are crucial times Vex. Failure is unacceptable. " Vex choked and squirmed violently as Ciricose lifted him, his hand wrapping tighter and tighter. Vex swatted at his arms but it was pointless. His eye bulges and he tried to speak, but soon the sound of bones began to snap and Vex slowly stopped moving. Ciricose tossed him to the ground and turned, the crowed parting for him like the red sea.

Kyra let out a breath as the darkness of space enveloped then in her loving arms. " They'll follow us, but me night be able to loose them in the…" but her voice became soft as she felt Riddick stand behind her chair. That was when she realized that she had forgot to chain him down. She turned slowly, the damsel heroin realizing the monster was really waiting behind her the entire time. " You slipped up." he said with a smile as his bound hands slammed across her face and her vision went black.


	7. Two True

**Thank you everyone for being SO great with the comments. Please keep them coming. It keeps me writing! **

**

* * *

**

The doors closed behind Ciricose with a hush as he boarded his ship…alone. It wasn't that he was sad to see Vex go, perhaps the word disappointed was more appropriate. He had enlisted the best bounty hunter he could get his claws on, and had ended up with Vex. But he quickly realized that Vexs uncontrollable anger and hatred for most human kind could be used to his advantage, and soon he had molded him into a subservient slave with simply fear alone. Unfortunately, Vex did not serve his purpose, and was better off as a crumpled heap on the ground. How did that old saying go, If you want something done right the first time, you have to do it yourself. Well, Ciricose saw the error in his ways and was not going to make the same mistake twice

His ship was larger than the little skiff that Vex and the shipping dock security was unable to take down. Ciricose felt the need for a sort of cold luxury that was reflected off the polished chrome and silver. He sat at the pilots chair, his grey fingers moving nimbly across the control board as lights flashed and switches flipped. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the security guards moving towards his ship, guns at the ready. He lifted his head and watched them with a sort of annoyed amusement. Perhaps they were coming to ask questions. He wasn't quite sure what Vex had said to make them start shooting at Riddick, but he was not going to stay to find out. Humans…they're so trouble some. All Ciricose wanted to do was leave, and now the security guards were going to board his ship and prevent that. Perhaps it was because he had crushed Vexs windpipe in front of a large crowed…yes, that could have been it. Even on this planet the humans didn't take likely to killing. It was such a shame…it was the one that the humans seemed to do best…and yet they shunned it so fiercely.

Never the mind. He continue his work as his ship began to hum. The door to the cockpit closed behind him and he removed his hood. He strapped himself into the pilots chair and slowly pulled back on the lever before him. Suddenly a loud bang erupted, and screens appeared before him of the guards trying to get aboard. He simply shook his head as his ship began to rise slowly. It was then that he heard the ricochet of bullets and the docking supports lowering to trap his ship down. But the guards were too late, and for the second time that day, the docking security watched somebody break away.

The sky grew black as an image popped up before him. It was a ship, and the exact location of said ship. He was sure that Kyra would know by now that her ship had been bugged, that he himself had placed a tracer on her ship. And he was also sure that there was nothing she could do about it, for in order to take the tracer off, they would have to land. And by the time they landed, found the tracer and removed it…Ciricose would be there, be there to kill Kyra and take Riddick as his prisoner.

Ah, Riddick. Ciricose felt a sort of eagerness flow through him at the thought of the Furion. The child born to a noble race of warriors, the child stolen from his crib and strangled with his own umbilical cord. Who would think that that child would survive and be the last of his kind. . The blood that runs through Riddicks veins, laced with the anger and fury of an entire race. The pain that Riddick holds inside of him, unknowingly, deep down buried away…it was pure power. If someone would harness that power, take it for themselves, the outcome would be cataclysmic….

Ciricose roused himself from his thoughts. There was no time for that. His fingers danced across the screen like spider legs as he locked onto Kyras ship. He would simply follow from a fair distance…watch for the time being. He would strike, then the moment came, Riddick would be his.

--------------

There was white noise echoing around Kyra, the usual hum of her ship, a few clicks and beeps, and on top of that, foots steps. She let out a soft moan as she tried to open her eyes. What had happened? She couldn't remember a thing. Her eyes fluttered open and then squeezed back shut as the pounding in her head made it self known.

"What …" she mumbled numbly as she reached for her face. But her arms would not move, and that got her attention. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, both of which were strapped down to a chair, as were her feet. She was sitting upright in the prisoners chair. Why the fuck was she there. Her heart began to speed up, her pulse begging to be let out of her throat as she began to pull frantically on her limbs. She struggled fiercely, beginning to panic, but her movements were in vain and she slummed backwards breathing heavily, white spots floating before her eyes. It was then she heard the slow and somehow deliberate foots steps coming from the hull behind her.

" Riddick…" it was all coming back to her now. She easily accessed the situation and came to the conclusion that she was basically screwed. She thought she had been in control this entire time, and the moment she let her guard down, Riddick took the upper hand. She had underestimated him, something she should have never done. She was so stupid, what did she think he was going to do, strap himself into the prisoner chair like a good little convict? She broke the first rule of Bounty Hunting, never let your guard down.

" Your ships being traced." Riddicks said flatly as he walked past, sitting in the pilots chair in front of her.

" What?" she asked, a frown deepening her brow.

" I'm betting it was the men back on Barse…" He said, before swinging the chair around to face her. He leaned forward and placed his arms on his knees. " What do you think?"

Kyra scowled and leaned forward as far as she could, " Your probably right." she growled.

Riddick snorted and watched her for a long moment before speaking. He could smell Kyras fear, it was dripping from her. He was betting it had been a while since Kyra had been at some one else's mercy.

" What am I going to do with you, kid?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

" Do you really want my opinion?" she growled, eyes now slits.

" No." he said flatly.

Kyra let out a cry of frustration and settled back into the seat as Riddick stood.

" We have quite a predicament on our hands, now don't we." he said lightly, at least as lightly as he could put it. He began to slowly pace as he spoke. " After years of hiding away on that bullshit excuse for a planet, just to keep the mercs off, " he swung around abruptly facing her. " Your back, you, ironically, become a merc yourself." He turned back around.

Kyra looked away and swallowed hard. She began to protest, " You left me-"

" Shut up." Riddick ordered as he spun around. Kyra flinched and stared at him with uncertainty.

" I'm not done."

Kyra opened her mouth to protest and then quickly closed it. Her anger began to fizzle ever as she bunched her hands into fist. She didn't like to be told what to do.

Riddick began to pace again, " Where was I, oh yeah. You become a merc. And then you make the biggest mistake of your life…you come after me. Granted, I will say that seeing you caught me off guard, all grown up." He said the last slowly, deliberately, staring down at Kyra. Her cheeks burned red and she fought the urge to crawl inside of herself.

" But you dropped your guard Kyra, and I took the upper hand. You were a fool to think you could fuck with me, kid." He stated as he stooped in front of her. She fought as he came closer, turned her face from his as he placed his hands on her forearms, squatting before her. He leaned in very, very close, positioning himself between her legs. He took his hand away, removed his goggles, and reached out, gripping her chin and turning her face to his. He was only inches from hers. Her emerald eyes were wide, and he could sense her anger, her fear, her hatred and lust. The torrent of emotions that ran behind her eyes.

" I should kill you Kyra. Letting myself rot on that planet for you, everything for you kid…and you fucking try to ghost me? You ungrateful cunt." His seriousness stopped Kyra in her struggles and she became very still. When he put it that way…he did come up on the short straw. And yet, she felt as if she had the right to try and do what she did. Thoughts raced through her mind, and yet she could not seem to grasp a single one. And after moments of long, painful silence, their eyes never leaving each others gaze she finally came to a conclusion.

"I'm not sorry." she said finally. A single tear began to well in her eye and she clenched her jaw tightly, her throat tightening. " You left me so alone, and I didn't know what to do. I hated you so much…" She shook her head free of his grasp and he face contorted into a sort of sadden rage as she desperately fought away the oncoming of tears. The emotions that welled inside of her begged to be let free. They pushed at her like water at damn. She was so close to breaking. She cried out and fought against her restraints, tears falling down her face despite her beast efforts. Riddick moved back slightly and swallowed. Again, last thing he had expected. He was hoping on perhaps a spit in the face, or another episode in the alley. But Kyra breaking down…shit.

" Stop crying." he said firmly.

" I still hate you." she growled. " I hate you so much. I hope you fucking burn in hell."  
she screeched desperately. Riddick stood and stepped back, arms crossed over his chest. He felt something inside him break at the sight before him. His jack, bound up and in tears, preaching her hatred for him. It was unnerving and it was his turn to look away.

" I was a child. A god damned child Riddick. And you left me. I needed you there. And when I joined the mercs and lay on the bathroom floor, bleeding as the men repeatedly raped me. I thought it would all be worth it when I could watch the look on your face as I walked away from the slam, leaving you to rot just like you did me. We would be even. And here I am…at your mercy just like that day five years ago. And instead of killing me, you killed something inside of me. I will never forgive you for that." she said through gritted teeth.

She stopped crying and leaned back in her chair, staring off at the stair, her face gone suddenly very blank, her body exhausted. Riddick finally reached a sort of clarity of the situation. " We can do things your way, kid. You can hate me, and I can hate you. But in the end, we're both fucked." he said as he slowly began to walk away into the back chambers….

**

* * *

So, I felt I needed another confrontation with the two of them. Something more than a sex scene. You know, To get both their point across to each other. Each character as stubborn as the other in their POV of the situation. But, I'm really shaky on this chapter, I feel I repeated a lot of things. So, I'm going to post this Chapter and I want to know what your thoughts are. **


	8. Homeward

**Been a while, huh? I don't think I can explain my absence any better than simply 'writers block'. I'm still not very happy with the way things are turning out, but I'm betting on the fact that if I start writing again, I'll get back into the swing of things. So, here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Riddick sat at the edge of the chair, fingers pressed into his temples, eyes squeezed shut tightly, trying to will away his sudden throbbing headache. He wasn't quite sure what had brought it on, but he was betting it was restrained in the other room.

A sudden loud beeping roused him from his thoughts and forced his eyes open. INCOMING MESSAGE, INCOMING MESSAGE. The computer repeated to speak until Riddick stood and crossed the room towards the screen. He paused before stepping on it, and suddenly regretted his decision when the pale face of Ciricose appeared before him.

" Ah, Mr. Riddick. Not who I was expecting. I assume if your running free on the ship then Ms. Black is currently…indisposed?" A smile spread across Ciricoses non-existent lips. " Or perhaps not. Regardless."

Riddick crossed his arms and kept his expression placid. " What do you want?" he growled, his voice so unlike the smooth poison of his opposite.

" Ah, how rude of me. Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Ciricose Arula. And what I want, Mr. Riddick, is you." He said slowly and deliberately.

Riddick only snorted, " A lot of people want me."

" Yes, but not for the same reasons as I. It is not money Mr. Riddick, that I seek. I care not for the bounty on your head." Ciricose replied, shadows thrown across his face. The hood of his cloak concealing only a portion of his face, and in the darkness his eyes quickly flashed like a cats.

" It is your blood that I need, Mr. Riddick. Your very life force that will feed mine. You see," He began, his voice less friendly, growing darker and not so smooth around the edges. " I am a creature of the night, just as yourself. Though I did not become one in the darkness of any slam, I was born a creature of the night. A vampire, if you will. I hunt and feed on your kind. Though," he paused and gave a sort of chuckle, " Not _your _kind. For you are the last of your race…and it is that very reason that I need your blood, Mr. Riddick." He pulled away his hood and light spilled over his entire face, revealing milky white flesh stretched taught over sharp features and eyes as black as coal.

Riddick frowned slightly, a chink in his armor. But he couldn't help it. He might have laughed at the idea of this guy being a 'vampire', but when he mentioned his 'race', it caught Riddick off guard. He knew nothing about his past, his earliest memories being nothing more than moving from one foster house to another.

" What do you know about me?" he asked suspiciously.

Ciricose laughed and two small fangs appeared. " More than you I deduce." He paused and narrowed his eyes. " You have no idea who you are, do you Mr. Riddick?" he asked.

Kyra pulled at her restraints but to no avail. But the sound of the incoming message quieted her down and she quite her struggling to eavesdrop on the conversation. She couldn't understand every word, as it came to her ears muffled and distorted, but a knot still began to form in the pit of her stomach.

" I'm sure by now you realize I am tracking you. A simple little device really, but quite effective." Ciricose began off topic. " I will be boarding your ship soon, so I don't think there is problem in revealing your past, telling you a few things. I enjoy educating."

Riddick could feel his jaw clenching as he stopped himself from putting his fist thought the screen. He felt like he was simply toying with him.

But he spoke.

" Furion." it was a single word.

" Furion?" Riddick repeated it, and it was then that the whole world seemed to slow. There was no sound, no movement, but light began to spread around Riddick, bright and warm. It wrapped around him and he closed his eyes quickly as the light became suddenly overbearing. But something willed his eyes to open and he was staring at Her. The woman stood nearly as tall as Riddick, an Amazonian goddess with long golden braids and skin the color of caramel. She was dressed in leathers and furs and she stared at Riddick with eyes intense as they were lovely. She spoke and it was as if her mouth moved faster than her words came out.

" Riddick. Find me." Her words echoed around him, and he watched her, the light no longer bothering his sensitive eyes. She reached out a thin and defined hand. Riddick made no movement as she placed her hand on his chest. Her handed rested against his skin and it was filled with energy so powerful, Riddick was suddenly thrown backwards with the impact. And with that it was as if the world were a rubber band and it quickly snapped back into reality where Riddick was left breathless and on his knees.

Ciricose was taken back as Riddick grabbed the chair for support and looked up at the screen. His eyes glowed magnificently, but it was something dangerous in that glow, more than ever now. Riddick felt as if he was suddenly infused with something greater and much more powerful than himself. There was a longing, a pulling, a tugging deep down within in him that he had never experienced before.

" Mr. Riddick?" Ciricose asked, apprehension edging into his voice.

" I can find my own answers, asshole." he growled and smashed his fist into one of the communicators, causing Ciricose to disappear into static.

He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but he ripped open his shirt and there, imprinted into his chest was a glowing handprint.

Kyra scooted out of the way as Riddick walked into the cock pit, his shirt gone, his tan skin gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. But with his back to her, she could tell that something had changed. She licked her lips and spoke, but her voice was not as strong as she hoped. " Riddick?" she asked and he quickly twirled to face her and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. When he turned, it was as if his mere presence filled the cockpit. There seemed to be a glow coming from him, an ebbing, flowing energy just above the surface of his skin. Kyra met his stare, and it was no longer frightening. She stared into the glow and it was as if she was being dragged into him. She felt herself drowning in his gaze. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried again and her words were more of an utter than anything.

" What the hell is going on?" She asked.

" We're going to Furia." He stated as he turned and began setting the course.

" Where?" Kyra asked in confusion.

Riddick paused, turning his head towards her slightly. " Home…"

* * *

**Blah, it's been a while. Be gentle. **


	9. The Plan

**Okay, here's just a little something for all you crazy kids out there. Seems I was right. My muse came back.. Oh, but don't expect much…it's just a little teaser. **

* * *

Ciricose let out a snarl as his screen went blank. He pursed his non existent lips and strode into the cock pit of his ship. He hated being taken by surprise and when Riddick felt he could find his own answers, it no longer meant that Ciricose had the upper hand. Riddick was his lab rat, his toy. He could crush him with one hand if he so desired. Riddick needed him, god damn it.

Ciricose sat down and sneered as his spidery gray fingers maneuvered gracefully across the buttons. " No more games." he spat to no one in particular as he locked onto Kyras ship and began to increase speed.

* * *

Kyra still didn't understand what Riddick was talking about, and she urged him to turn around once more as she spoke. " Home? Riddick, I'm not quite understanding what's going on. What the hell went on in the com room?"

Riddick did not turn as he busied himself with the ships controls. " Don't worry about it. We have to hyper jump, maybe we can loose him in another galaxy-" Riddick replied as he pulled up a screen of outlying planets and galaxies and began scanning through them.

" Hyper jump? Jesus. Why?"

" Because any minute now Ciricose is going to try and jump our ship. I might have pissed him off a bit." But as he spoke and scanned, something caught Kyras attention on the screen.

" Wait, go back !" Kyra cried suddenly.

Riddick frowned but went back to a screen that showed a cluster of two large orange planets and a smaller blue one.

" Is that near us?" Kyra asked, her voice slightly urgent.

" Yeah, but I don't-"

" Corbin. I have allies on that planet, they can help us get a new ship, get this asshole off our tail." The wheels in her mind began turning as the instinct to stay alive brought out her genius.

But Riddick simply let out a bark of laughter. " Allies? You mean ones that will shoot and tag me the minute I step off this ship. No fucking way kid."

" Get over yourself , I have a plan."

" _You_ have a plan?" Riddick asked mockingly.

Kyra sneered. " Yeah, I do. Now my ship has one hyper booster, one. That means we can afford one hyper jump, but then the plasma has to rebuild, and with the tracker on the ship, we can't afford to the time to reset. We could loose him in two jumps, but not one. He can just lock on and hyper jump with us, it would be pointless."

" Go on." Riddick replied slowly.

" So, if hyper jumping to loose him is out, the only way to get away from him is to loose the ship, period. Plain and simple. We hyper jump into the planets atmosphere, ditch the ship."

" But there's a flaw in your plan, kid. When he's alerted that we are about to hyper jump onto the planet, He can lock on. It's the same problem." Riddick said with a shake of his head.

" Yeah, that's why we have to catch him off guard. I know a way. But you have to let me out. I'm flying." she said matter-of-factly

Riddick snorted. " No."

" Yes, because you are going to get Ciricose on the halo com and hold on for dear life, cause when he's out of his cockpit, we hyper jump. He can't follow us if he's not locked in the same time we jump. It'll buy us enough time to get off the ship and into the city. It can work Riddick, you know it can."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Silence filled the hull as Riddick absorbed everything she spat out and knew she was right. Though hyper jumping without being properly strapped into a chair with safety harnesses was a really bad idea, he knew her plan would work, and it pissed him off. But at the same time, he was slightly proud. He thought about it for a long moment, using up time he was sure he didn't have, before he replied.

" Fine." was all he said as he walked over to Kyra and got down on his knees. He took out a small key from his pocket and then looked her in the eye.

" From here on out, you're my prisoner. Try anything and-" But before he could finish a piercing beeping resonated in the cockpit.

Kyra cried out as a screen lowered, flashed a picture of Ciricoses ship gaining, " Shit, he's coming. Get him on the halo com, now!!"

Riddick snorted defiantly as Kyra shouted commands. But she looked down at him and for a moment something real peered through her eyes and he realized that it was fear coming from her, not of him, but of Ciricose. With that he unlocked her and she stood, the chains falling from her wrist and ankles. " Good luck." she said as she walked over to cockpit and sat down.

Riddick watched her walk for a long moment before turning to the com room. " Don't fuck this up, kid." he called over his shoulder. Kyra glared as she strapped her self in…tightly. She took a deep breath and locked in the coordinate. She prayed that Obie and Pixen were still on Corbin, or else this was going to be a bad idea.


End file.
